Lighting systems are used indoors and outdoors, in private as well as public spaces, for a variety of lighting purposes. They may, for example, be installed indoors to provide light in a room. With some such lighting systems it is possible to produce a lighting effect by having light of different colors and intensities emanating from the different light sources of the lighting system. This enables a user to create a certain lighting atmosphere, i.e. a “light scene”, in the room; for example, a user may wish the lighting to convey a relaxed feeling.
In advanced lighting systems, simple light switches have often been replaced by more sophisticated user interfaces which frequently involve screens.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,466,234 discloses a lighting system for providing light to one or several spaces, such as rooms in a building. The system includes a user interface having a screen for showing a graphical user interface.
For a lighting system to provide an enjoyable user experience, the physical parts of the system should interfere as little as possible with and/or contribute to the selected light scene. Furthermore, when a lighting system is used in a commercial establishment, such as in hotel rooms, it is also desirable to make use of the lighting system to enhance the overall experience of a customer, in addition to provide light scenes. It is possible to improve existing lighting systems in these respects.